Strength
by Tryaurus
Summary: AU! Yugi is the eldest of four siblings, living in a home with an abusive alcoholic father and an abusive, drug addicted whore for a step-mother, juggling school and three jobs just to keep them alive and together. He has always been deemed a weakling but he isn't. He has true strength. The youngest of the siblings contemplates the meaning of strength and how Yugi defines it. R&R!


**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!**

 **I am currently working on a story for the Yugioh fandom that has been a long time coming and at the same time creating my own "Yugioh Universe" where all my stories in this fandom will originate from.**

 **To test all this out I am going to be writing one-shots and short stories – 2 to 5 chapters short – to practice my hand at writing the characters and seeing how readers – you – react to them. Basically, I am asking you for your opinions before I start my "Main" story.**

 **You are going to introduced to my version of Yugi Mutou because – for the record and anyone who wants to know – I hate it when he is portrayed as weak or a complete cry baby. I think Yugi showed us enough throughout the series that he is far from that. I have also created a background after hearing and reading several reports of situations like this – not the same but similar – to provide reasons for his personality and attitude. Main reason: younger siblings.**

 **Yugi Mutou is the eldest of four children and their parents do not raise them or treat them right. This has led to Yugi becoming the protective and parental older sibling that you will see in this universe. I won't say anymore – there will be profiles at the bottom with the information revealed in this story but I will be uploading to my bio the full profile when I'm ready – and I'll let you get reading.**

 **EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTICE #1: Now, I'd like to let you know that Yugi and his siblings are not ordinary mortals. In my next one-shot I'll explain completely but if you can guess why they're special from the mini hints and prompts I've left in this chapter then feel free to PM me or leave a review and I'll tell you what you want to know if you get it right.**

 **EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTICE #2: Yugi and his siblings have custom made decks with monsters and cards I have created myself. Yes, whenever Yami no Yugi is in control he will use the cannon deck as Yugi will have that as well but Yugi and his siblings will be using the decks I have made for them otherwise in non-cannon duels. If you like, once I get to that stage, I can put a list of these decks up on my profile.**

 **EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTICE #3: For this story, and my main story, I will be looking for OCs for the gang as Anzu and Honda will not be in it. I will be very selective about it and as I really don't want to make more OCs, I am asking that if you want to, you can send me an OC for the adventures. I cannot guarantee there appearance, as I don't want a group of 12 adventurers but I would like options. The gang will consist of Yugi and his three siblings, Jounouchi and two-three others. Remind: This is optional.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Edited: 21/1/17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Mythology or Duel Monsters. Or anything else that seems familiar to you in this story.**

* * *

 **~Strength~**

 _Strength. Noun._ _The quality or state of being physically strong or the capacity of an object or substance to withstand great force or pressure._

My older brother had always been labelled weak.

Ever since I could remember, Yugi had been pushed against walls and into the dirt – kicked, punched, mauled and maimed in the brutalist ways a child could manage. The verbal assaults were just as mouths were just as vile as their hands and feet, yelling curses and insults as they pounded him into the cement, the most prominent insult being _weak_ or _crybaby_. They thought he was weak because he never fought back. They thought he was weak because he preferred to talk rather than brawl. They thought he was weak because he never flexed his muscles or hit another person. They thought he was weak because he showed emotion and got upset when others hurt him or something bad happened to the people around him. They thought they were strong because they always won against him. They thought they were strong because they fought rather than talked. They thought they were strong because they flexed their muscles and hit each other. They thought they were strong because they didn't show emotion and didn't cry.

But my brother _wasn't_ weak. _They_ were. He'd taught me that six years ago.

* * *

My brothers and I had been sitting in the playground at lunch time. Lykos and I were playing on the swing whilst Yugi and Thanatos were climbing on the monkey bars. At the time, Yugi was 10, Thanatos was 9, Lykos was 8 and I was 7. Despite being incredibly busy fending off Thanatos - who was a lot taller and physically stronger than him - Yugi had been keeping a watchful eye on us, as he always did. He always knew when we were in trouble and despite not looking any older than me, he would always watch over us.

It was proven again that day.

I had been so caught up with trying to swing higher than Lykos – because no, there was no way I was letting my brother beat me – that I didn't notice three of the boys from Yugi's year sneak up on me.

But Yugi did.

My only warning had been a flash of tri-coloured hair – my brother's hair was so majestically naturally unique and gravity defying that it was almost unfair – before I was no longer on the swing and in my older brother's arms with Lykos on his back. Said swing had swung back unoccupied and hit my would-be attacker in the nose. He howled in pain and grabbed his face as Thanatos took Lykos from my brother's back and Yugi lowered me to the groaned, nudging me behind him.

All three bullies had glared furiously at Yugi. If looks could kill, my brother would have been butchered.

"You're going to apologise for that, aren't you, weakling?" one of them had sneered, stepping forward. Unfazed, Yugi ushered me towards Thanatos who he sent a warning look to; silently telling him to stay out. Thanatos had looked less than pleased but seemed to cave when Yugi tilted his head slightly towards me. I hadn't realised it at the time but Yugi and Thanatos' first concerns would always be Lykos and me. No matter how much pain the other was going through, they had agreed that we'd always come first. Sometimes I resent them for that but, for the most part, I selfishly enjoy the affection and love the pair of them drown us in. I never claimed to be a saint.

"No," Yugi had answered as Thanatos lead us to the tree where we'd eaten lunch. "I didn't hit you. The swing did. It should have to apologise. Not me."

Yugi has always been a hearth, a warm flame exuding protection, love and life to everyone around him. Especially towards us. He's so warm and loving, caring and brotherly – almost motherly but that often goes unsaid – but at that moment, he was a cold fire.

 _Freezing._

Yugi shouldn't be _cold_. But at that moment, there had been nothing _warm_ about him.

He had been _ice_. Freezing cold _ice._ The air around him had shivered as ice crystals formed in his aura, shimmering and shuddering at the sheer frigidness of Yugi's person. If he were to have touched anyone, I knew that they would have received instant frostbite.

That change scared me the most.

I hate it when he's like that. So cold and bleak, like the mountain tops in winter. His sphere of control is the hearth - warmth, family, compassion, familiar love and the hearth. The last thing he should ever be is _cold_. Maybe it is a selfish wish, but I want him to always be that loving, warm, family hearth I've grown dependent on.

"Well then," the leader had snarled, leaning down so his face was near Yugi's. Still, my brother refused to flinch. I guess they hadn't been as scary as Dad and Mum. "We'll just have to beat one out of you."

The moment the first blow hit, I had burst into tears, Lykos not a moment later. I can't remember if Thanatos cried – he most likely did but he was always in control when it came to his emotions so I'm not too sure. He was trying to be strong for us but I knew he hated it as much as we did. Thanatos loved Yugi - no one could ever say he did not love his older brother - and it killed him to have to stand by and do _nothing_. He wouldn't get involved because that would risk _our_ safety and that was something neither of our older siblings would do.

I don't know how long Yugi had been beaten black and blue for. The rest of lunch presumably. The teachers hadn't looked our way, feigning ignorance just so they wouldn't have to 'do the right thing' for the outcasts. But when the bell rang and the bullies scattered, the image of my brother lying broken in the dust, bleeding and severely bruised was burned forever in my memory. I'd seen him like that countless times before at home – in the kitchen, the lounge room, the bathroom, Mum's room, Dad's room – but rarely ever here, at school, where I had thought I was safe from the pain and blood.

Thanatos had been at his side in an instant, checking him over and helping him stand. Lykos and I had stumbled towards them as Yugi supported himself on Thanatos, his left arm wrapping around his waist.

"Yugi! Yugi are you okay?"

Yugi had grinned grisly, blood and dirt staining his teeth as Lykos nudging his side tearfully. One of Yugi's hands – twisted fingers, purple and blue – had reached down to card through Lykos' untamable mop.

"I'm fine, Wolfie. Just a bit sore. Nothing major. Are you two alright?"

Thanatos had flicked his ear.

"Don't ask such stupid questions, Gizmo! Of course, they're fine. You, on the other hand, look like you've walked straight out of Bruno Mars' 'Grenade; "Black, black. Black and blue. Beat me till I'm numb," he sang. I had tried not to giggle as Yugi jabbed him in the ribs. I hadn't understood at the time that this was their coping mechanism each time they got hurt. All I had seen was Thanatos joking around at the wrong time.

Yugi looked up from Lykos and looked at me, his eyes soft.

"Layla…what's wrong?"

I couldn't help myself. I had burst into tears instantly.

"WHY?!" I had sobbed. "WHY?!"

Yugi kneeled down gingerly and took my hands in his own.

"Why what?" he asked gently. "What's troubling you, Layla?"

It's hard, I think, for someone who experiences beatings like that every day, to understand what it's like for someone close to them to watch it happen. I had never been able to stand it without losing my lunch – that day was a first – and while it was routine for Yugi, it wasn't for me. Not yet. Not six years ago.

"WHY DO YOU LET IT HAPPEN?!" I had screamed at him. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?! I KNOW YOU CAN, I'VE SEEN YOU TRAIN! YOU COULD DESTROY THEM INSTANTLY! WHY?!"

Suddenly I was pulled against him as he rubbed soothing circles with his mutilated hands on my back.

"Layla…I do not enjoy getting beaten up. I hate it. But you know how Mum and Dad are, right? Well, is it right for them to lay a hand on me ever? Is it right for them to hurt Thanatos?"

I had shaken my head furiously in response.

"Why is it wrong?" he prompted gently.

"B-because you're Dad's son! And Mum's step-son! And Thana's Dad step-son and Mum's son! They're our parents! They shouldn't hurt you! You're their family! And no one should hurt anyone! No one deserves to be hurt…" I had whimpered.

"There you have it," my brother had replied. "Every time the thought of beating them back, treating them the same way as they have treated me, I remember how I'm hurt by Mum and Dad and I would never wish that on my worst enemy. Layla, no matter how cruel someone is, no matter how much they hurt others, no one has the right lay a hand on another person out of wrath. We should never ever hit someone no matter how angry they make us or how much they hurt us."

"But they hit you. They're bullies," I had retorted weakly. Yugi had shaken his head, a stern light in his eyes.

"So? If I hit back, I am no better than them. I am as much of a bully as they are. Layla, it is important that we treat others with kindness, respect and compassion. You don't have to be friends with everyone; you don't have to like everyone, but you must be kind and respectful. If you do, you'll see that kindness reaps its own rewards and you'll be a lot happier with yourself. You'll know that it is not you who is the problem in any relationship but the other person because you are kind to them. But if you are cruel, if you hit and cause mental and physical harm to others, eventually it will catch up with you and you will be alone and friendless and you will be forced to bear the burden of knowing that it was your attitude to others that caused you that loneliness."

* * *

It is six years later and I haven't forgotten his words. His words are like a constant warning; a note I've taken that's the key to my survival. Sure, we don't have many friends – okay, aside from each other and our workmates (somewhat), we've got no one – but I don't feel depressed about it. It wasn't my fault they didn't want to be friends with someone who didn't go around picking fights, or gossiping behind people's backs or picking on others. Yugi always tells me that kindness doesn't go that far in a world of child politics but it will go a lot further once we graduate. It doesn't matter at the moment, though. I have him, Thanatos and Lykos for now and really, in life, they're all I need. But after that day, I learned a thing or two about _weakness_ and _strength_.

My brother is far from _weak_.

My brother could easily send those bullies into the intensive care unit at the hospital without breaking a sweat but he doesn't because he knows better than to lay a hand on someone out of anger.

My brother could easily beat someone until they agreed with him without much struggle but he doesn't because he knows that conflicts are better resolved peacefully through communication rather than abuse.

My brother could easily become a walking ice statue, showing no emotion except coldness and contempt but he doesn't because he knows it's not healthy and it makes him feel more human and connected with himself (even if he does all this to an inanimate golden Egyptian Puzzle Grandpa got him eight years ago).

 _Strength. Noun. The emotional or mental qualities necessary in dealing with difficult or distressing situations or a person or thing perceived as a source of mental or emotional support._

My brother may not appear to have a lot of physical power about him but that does not mean he is _weak_ or _pathetic_. He's short – 5'3 – with a lithe build and hidden muscles that are constantly coiled like powerful springs, ready to bolt at a moment's notice to get us out of danger. Yugi's physical strength lies in his speed, his flexibility and his agility (probably has a lot to do with Mum forcing him to do gymnastics and dancing) but to most people – particularly men – these are lost and never remembered. Yugi's real strength lies in his heart and his soul – his beautiful, caring, loving and protective soul.

Yugi has dealt with physical and mental abuse his entire life. 15 solid fucking years. Yet he hasn't broken. Not even slightly cracked. Sure he's a bit frayed around the edges but his heart and soul are as loving and open to others and life as they were the day he was born. Yugi believes that everyone has good in them, no matter how horrible they seem and how unlikely it is. You just have to find it. Yugi's self-esteem is in shambles after years of his parents – well father and step-mother – tearing it to pieces but he still sees the good in _everyone else_ – just not himself. He still rises every morning at 4 am with a smile on his face, makes everyone breakfast, is courteous and warm with Mum and Dad no matter what they do and is so goddamned loving towards us that I have never gotten out of the childish habit of tackling him in a hug the moment I see him when I wake up.

My eldest brother carries the weight of this family on his shoulders – this incredibly screwed up and expensive family – and he has never once faltered or shied away from his duty. Ever since he was 4, Yugi has been the unshakable older brother that we cling to with all our might. He never let us get hurt if he could help it, taking punishment after punishment just so we wouldn't be harmed. I can't begin to tell you how many bones he's broken, how many times his skin has split or how many times his beautifully pale complexion has changed to nasty shades of purple, blue, yellow and black.

Ever since Yugi learnt to manipulate a barrier known as the Mist – something that shields our kind from the rest of the world – to make people see him as a 21-year-old, he's been working long shifts at three different jobs to earn enough money to pay for our school fees, all the bills, our clothes, food and other necessities as well as supply Dad with alcohol and Mum with her fixes. Mum is unemployed by choice and Dad owns a _brothel_ and _strip club_ so the responsibility of catering to everyone's needs falls on _Yugi's shoulders_.

But Yugi - being the self-sacrificing, wonderful, caring older brother he is - has never once complained.

Every morning he just gets up. He trains to fulfil our parents expectations. He makes everyone a delicious breakfast and makes lunch so our parents don't have to later in the day and we have something to eat at school. He does as many chores as he can manage - the laundry, the dishes, sweeps the floors, takes out the garbage, cleans the bathroom and the toilet - because he knows Mum and Dad won't do it. He goes to school and gets all his homework and school work done as well as helping us with ours. He cleans again because by the time we have gotten home, Dad's spilled alcohol, take-away wrappers and shattered glass everywhere. He makes everyone dinner and makes enough to have left overs for lunch tomorrow. Yugi then gets to work for long night shifts with people who harass him and cause him mental and emotional grief just so we can continue living in our house with hot water, electricity and everything else we need to live comfortably - well, for our parent's too anyway. He returns at _midnight_ or _1 am_ in the morning, often falling asleep on the couch, only to have to wake up at _4 am_ and start his day again. Yet somehow, _somehow_ , Yugi still has time to console each of us and remind us that we're special to him - no matter what Mum and Dad say.

And while his jobs pay well…they're incredibly taxing on his mental and emotional state of being. I've often heard Yugi and Thanatos arguing about his places of work; Thanatos trying to convince him to take a job somewhere else while Yugi holding firm and pointing out that he has a tremendous income and we need it unless we all want to be living on the streets. Sometimes I wonder if we'd be better off on the streets then in his hellhole.

He works at the Kami Yōkai Club and Bar as a bartender and dancer, the Arabian Nights Hotel and Casino as an entertainer and game runner and I don't even want to know what he does at The Seven Sins. I know how much he hates his jobs. I know how much he hates people feeling him up while he works at Kami Yōkai when the patrons can't keep their hands to themselves but he can't yell at them or get them to stop because his boss will fire him. I know how much he hates the way he's treated at Arabian Nights – it's the same at Kami Yōkai just that he's also treated like a maid until he bankrupts them. I know how much even the thought of each shift at The Seven Sins terrifies him and I don't even know what happens there! My brother is a lot more determined and dedicated to us them he's given credit for – merely dismissed as a weak, puny child.

Yugi is our strength. We rely on him for so much. We always have, really. He's our big brother; the one who patches us up when we're hurt, the one we come to when we need help and the one to teach us everything we need to know in life when he's only just learning it himself.

Thanatos probably wouldn't last a day without Yugi. The duo could have been mistaken for twins when we were younger with the way they acted and now there have been multiple occasions when they've been accused of being lovers.

We all get a good laugh out of that. In fact, they've started to call each other 'Love' or 'Honey' or 'Darling' or any sweet term they can think of, just to aggravate and annoy the people around them.

To us, no matter how much we try and deny it, they act the most like family. They look nothing alike - which isn't surprising considering they're only step-siblings - but they act too much alike for us to see them as anything but brothers. Thanatos is a lot more bloodthirsty and brutal then Yugi is and it shows whenever they get into an argument or start play fighting or sparring or dueling. Yugi almost always wins though; I think Thanatos has only won a handful of times over the 11 years they've been fighting. It helps keep him grounded as he knows that no matter how good he is he will never be better than Yugi.

Lykos actually came up with that one.

Yugi often has to pull him back in matches and clear his head as he relies on negative emotions such as anger and hatred to fuel his actions which can become rather dangerous. Yugi keeps him in check; I remember the time when Yugi full on scolded Thanatos in the middle of a shopping mall because some punk who'd crashed into Thanatos wouldn't apologise for making him drop his steaming coffee all over himself. Man, did Thanatos want blood!

* * *

" _Oh for the love of Hestia, Thanatos! It's just coffee! Yes, he needs to apologise but you have no right to threaten to squeeze his head until his brains pop out!"_

" _It was good coffee!"_

" _Oh you poor baby, I'll buy you a new one. Now, both of you, apologise!"_

" _I-I'm s-s-sorry for making you spill your coffee."_

" _Sorry for threatening to end your miserable life by making your head pop like a balloon."_

" _Thanatos!"_

" _What? I apologised!"_

* * *

But I've seen them cuddled together on the couch after a shift in the early hours of the morning when it's too late to go to sleep. They just hold each other because they're too exhausted and they need a break, but they're not going to get one because life's dealt them another shitty hand that not even Yugi sees a way to make anything out of it. It's one of the few times I see Thanatos and Yugi cry. But each time it's the same. Yugi musters up the strength to stand as the clock strikes 4 and reaches out to Thana, grinning as he asks, "You up for a spar?"

I don't know how Thanatos would manage to drag his ass out of bed each day if it wasn't for Yugi's encouragement and enthusiasm or their highly inappropriate remarks about the other's haggard appearance. Thanatos once told me that Yugi was his reason for living and honestly? I don't think that will ever change.

Lykos is the only one of us who is actually related to Yugi and they're only half-brothers. It's not like we even remember that, though. This is our family and it's the only one we've got. Just like me, Lykos has never received the full brunt of the abuse from our Mum and Dad. Yugi and sometimes Thanatos step in and take it head on. He feels guilty about it too as he sees himself as the 'disappointment' of the trio of males. Dad doesn't help by constantly comparing him to them. I've heard him on more than one occasion yelling at Lykos for not being strong and powerful like Thanatos who's ripped and shredded or fast and agile like Yugi who honestly should audition to be the next Flash. Lykos has no faith in himself, Dad having taught him to compare himself to others. His self-esteem used to be more shattered than Yugi's until Yugi found out about his little… "venting" exercise.

* * *

" _What were you thinking?! He's your own son for Ra's sake! He is NOT worthless! He's a gift to you from a goddess herself!"_

* * *

I have never seen Yugi more furious then he was that day and not even a grain of it was directed at Lykos. It was the first time I had ever seen Yugi raise his voice to yell and rebuke our parents and by the Greek gods, it was terrifying! Lykos may not be as powerful as Thanatos – he's still a lot stronger than the boys at our school – and he may not be faster than Yugi – although he always comes second at carnivals unopposed – but Lykos strength is his brain – the boy is far more intelligent than anyone I have ever met. Our parents may not appreciate brains over brawn but _Yugi_ does and that was all it took for Lykos to stop his habit. By then end of his tirade, Lykos was crying and our parents…they left the house and did not return for an entire fortnight. Not that it mattered. We had _Yugi_.

* * *

" _Lykos is the smartest person I have ever seen! His intelligence is unmatched! He is NOT a burden or unworthy of love or life: YOU ARE!"_

* * *

Whenever Lykos is ever feeling slightly down he runs to Yugi who has always made things better and I don't think that will ever change.

For me, it was a rather standard problem in today's society for females but it was on different sort of level. I didn't have to put up with peer pressure – nobody talked to me enough for that to come into play. No, I was my mother's precious little dress-up doll. Mum's father had worked in the film industry and she had been a make-up artist and worked in the fashion industry in her youth so she was always up to date with the latest trends and styles. As she wasn't…cut out for some of the styles anymore she had to use the next best thing: her daughter. Most people would have been okay with it, I would have been okay with it if it hadn't been for the fact she wanted to change me. I was forced into different outfits and if I couldn't fit the size she ordered in, she wouldn't get me the next size up, but she'd change my diet so I'd lose weight. I wore a corset under my uniform once I hit the age of 6 and every morning since I was 10 my make-up and hair was done up for school like a precious porcelain doll. I became obsessed with counting calories and making myself lose weight just to please my mother as every time I didn't fit she'd constantly mutter, "She's just too fat." I made sure I wore nice clothes and dresses even when I preferred a t-shirt and jeans because Mum told me they weren't "lady-like" or that they were too "boyish". Yugi found out a few months after I turned 10 when I hadn't returned to class after lunch break and the office called and sent him to go look for me. He found me forcing myself to throw up my lunch – lunch he'd personally made for me himself just like he did every damned day – as I sat beside the toilet bowl.

* * *

 _"D-DON'T C-COME I-IN!"_

 _*Click*_

 _"Lala?"_

 _"Y-YUGI?!"_

 _"Sshh, little sister. It's alright. Big Brother's got you now."_

* * *

He stopped me immediately and brought me into his arms, onto his lap and forcing me to lean against his chest as he rubbed my back soothingly, not even a shred of disgust or anger in his eyes at what I'd been doing. He didn't even need to ask me what was wrong. The floodgates opened and we sat there on the floor of one of the cubicles of the girls' toilets for a solid 30 minutes as I bawled my eyes out, sobbing as I explained everything to him. I didn't even register him untying the corset and tossing it in the bin as I clung to him tighter or as he picked me up and walked to the Principals' office asking to be let out early as I had been sick in the bathroom or as we exited the school and worked in the direct opposite direction of our home. I did, however, register the giant double-choc sundae and the large Coca-Cola he placed in front of me, a mischievous and encouraging twinkle in his eyes. That day was also the only other time I had ever seen Yugi blow up at our parents and I think some of his message registered in my mother's brain because I never had to wear makeup or a corset to school again, nor did she ever try to change my diet.

* * *

" _Layla isn't fat or ugly! She doesn't need makeup! My sister is the most beautiful girl in the world! She doesn't need that fake, artificial beauty sludge! Don't you ever dare try and change her like that again!"_

* * *

While I won't ever not be my mother's precious make-up doll, Yugi has been teaching me that beauty isn't pain and artificial and fake beauty will never make me feel special or happy. I was a lot happier with how I looked after that day and even though Mum is always trying to make me lose weight, Yugi is always there to let me know how beautiful he thinks I am on the inside and on the out without all the make-up and fancy clothes. And Yugi's opinion is worth more to me than the opinions of the other 7 billion people in this world.

Yugi is our strength. He's who we draw courage and strength from and who protects us and fights for us with every fiber of his body. Yugi's strength comes from within. It's his heart that beats for us with every breath he takes. It's his soul that glows and warms us with his love and kindness.

My brother is far from weak. He has true strength, hidden strength and he's far stronger than anyone could ever hope to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Like? Hate? I'd really like feedback on this so please leave a review or PM about what you think and have a good day and night!**

 ***Seven Sins in Japanese (Yes, I used Google translate but I take Japanese at school and I know that it is relatively correct.)**

* * *

 **Name: Yugi Mutou**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Father: Ammon Mutou**

 **Mother: N/R***

 **Grandfather: Sugoroku Mutou**

 **Grandmother: N/R***

 **Strengths: Speed, Flexibility, Agility**

 **Eyes: Amethyst flames with flecks of silver however he hides them as beautiful amethyst coloured eyes**

 **Height: 5'3**

 **Weight: 43kg**

 **Build: Lithe and lightly muscular with a slight six-pack. Despite his compact and lithe build, Yugi is NOT fragile. Do, for your own safety, take note.**

 **Hair Colour: Black, Violet and Gold**

 **Hair Style: Ebony hair styled into a star fish shape with soft violet trimming. He has gold bangs that hang down in front of his face.**

 **Skin: Soft and pale, although his hands are slightly rougher from labour.**

 **Personality/Description: Yugi is extremely protective of his younger siblings and friends. DO NOT under any circumstances attempt to harm them. Yugi hates fighting but he will certainly crush you underfoot with little mercy on his part (although he will mentally apologise for sending you to the ICU.) Yugi has an extremely motherly personality as he has essentially raised his younger siblings for his entire life and will become literal lioness if they are threatened. He's kind and passionate and will always listen when you have something to say, willing to see the good in others no matter what their crimes might be. Yugi is determined and strong willed and will not simply sit back and allow someone to have their way if it will cause harm, however he is open to other people's opinions and will not force his views on others. He does what is best for others, not himself which often gets him into situations he is not comfortable with.**

 **Special Talents: Gaming, Psychology and Behaviourism (Basically he reads you like an open book), Empathetic, Dancing, Gymnastics, Boxing, Running, Singing, Arts and Crafting, Playing the Drums, Guitar and Piano.**

* * *

 **Name: Thanatos Mutou**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 15**

 **Father: N/R***

 **Mother: Aiko Mutou**

 **Grandfather: N/R***

 **Grandmother: N/R***

 **Strengths: Strength, Power, Endurance**

 **Eyes: Liquid gold disks disguised as golden eyes**

 **Height: 6'5 (and still growing)**

 **Weight: 78kg**

 **Build: Broad shoulders and heavily muscled, very clearly ripped and shredded with a defined 8-eight pack.**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Hair Style: Ebony hair styled into a mop onto but cut short around the ears and neck.**

 **Skin: White, Ghost White**

 **Personality: In contrast with his older step-brother, Thanatos is extremely violent. Fighting and violence are the best answer in his opinion and has been feared by other children since he was 9 due to his size and build. If Thanatos had his way, he would beat everyone who had ever harmed him or his siblings black and blue but doesn't because if there's one person in this world whom he does not want to disappoint, its Yugi and fighting would definitely disappoint Yugi. Thanatos is courageous and brave, and addicted to the thrill of a fight which makes him a very dangerous opponent as he does not exactly hold back in fear of being hurt. He is persuasive, charismatic and cunning, someone who immediately sets everyone on edge because he could convince them to do just about anything he wanted them to but at the same time drawn to him due to his charming nature. At the same time, he is cold and gruff – like Seto Kaiba – most of the time so everyone is on edge and weary of when he might flip from playing, charismatic ladies' man to the ice cold grim reaper. Yugi is the only one who can contain him when he gets angry and if Thanatos had his way, school would not exist.**

 **Special Talents: Mechanics, Physical Combat, All Sports (literally, introduce him to a sport and he'll beat you real quick), Wrestling (He considers this an art form; for your own safety don't argue with him), Persuasion (he could convince a brick wall to get up and move), Forensics, Boxing (Yes, this is another art form), Singing, Pranking, Playing the Drums, Guitar and Saxophone**

* * *

 **Name: Lykos Mutou**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 14**

 **Father: Ammon Mutou**

 **Mother: N/R***

 **Grandfather: Sugoroku Mutou**

 **Grandmother: N/R***

 **Strengths: Mind, Speed, Endurance**

 **Eyes: Yellow eyes styled like a wolf's.**

 **Height: 5'7 (probably still growing)**

 **Weight: 64kg**

 **Build: He has a thinner, long distance runners frame but with more muscle than Yugi. Has a well-defined six pack.**

 **Hair Colour: Tawny with black tips**

 **Hair Style: Army crew cut.**

 **Skin: Definitely the tannest of the family, more olive toned.**

 **Personality/: Lykos is a blend of his older brother and step-brother. He loves to fight but does look for a more peaceful option and objects to the blood-shed his step-brother causes and the fact that Yugi has to clean up after him and cover for him. His intelligence knows no bounds and Yugi often praises him and calls him the next Einstein. He loves school as it is the place where he feels like he can achieve something rather than at home where their parents compare him to his older, more physically capable brothers. That isn't to say Lykos can't do sport or combat, in fact he is** _ **amazing**_ **at both but just to a lesser degree than his brothers. He often forgets the fact that while Yugi and Thanatos specialise in one category, he can do** _ **both**_ **to a high level. He often feels sorry for himself and is rather depressed. He never tries to hide it either so its easily for his siblings to spot his moods and drag him out of them. Lykos is very animalistic and animal orientated which means people need to be very cautious around him and treat their first encounter with him like he's a savage, starved wolf and their a rabbit. However, he's like a puppy with his family and is dotted on by his older siblings. Lykos is a loving person but doesn't like getting to know new people.**

 **Special Talents: Technology, Animals (they love Lykos like he's their family), Academics, Defence Systems/Hacking, Survival, Singing, Drawing, Fighting, Playing the Guitar, Violin and the Saxophone.**

* * *

 **Name: Layla Mutou**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 13**

 **Father: N/R***

 **Mother: Aiko Mutou**

 **Grandfather: N/R***

 **Grandmother: N/R***

 **Strengths: Flexibility, Spring, Climbing**

 **Eyes: Valentine's Day Pink**

 **Height: 5'0 (still growing)**

 **Weight: 40kg**

 **Build: Lithe and compact with slightly visible muscle tone in her arms and legs.**

 **Hair Colour: Black and pink**

 **Hair Style: Long and pulled into a braid with pink side swept bangs**

 **Skin: Pale**

 **Personality: Layla is an excitable, bubbly, sweet and loveable young girl. Being the youngest of the quartet, she is often dotted on and babied by her older brothers but soaks up their attention delightedly. She's obsessed with fashion and designer clothes and her favourite saying is, "simple is better, love. Simple always works," as she tries to draw up and plan creations that would be cheap, easy to buy and would always look absolutely fabulous no matter the occasion. She's the person you want to go to whenever you have a problem with a crush or love because she always has the best advice with her ability to know exactly who you like and if they like you back. She is always up for a fan girl moment and would love nothing better than a friend who she could chatter about fashion, make-up, love and all the TOP SECRET girls business. Although, she is rather content to torment her eldest brother with the whole shenanigans who can never say no to her. Layla hates sports with a fiery passion but that does not mean she's afraid to get her hands dirty. She is one to watch out for because while she is honest as hell – more than willing to tell you just what's on her mind – she does not believe in brute strength to win a fight but uses her mind and her surroundings to her advantage. Hey, she has a strategist and survivalist for step-brothers. She doesn't have to follow Thanatos' recklessness.**

 **Special Talents: The Fashion Department, The Love Department, The Beauty Department, Academics, Aerobics, Dancing, Singing, The ARTS, Playing the Violin, Flute and the Cello.**

 **Note*: N/R = Not Revealed**


End file.
